


Twin Devils

by QueenSarabiii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lemon, Love, Love Confessions, Protectiveness, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarabiii/pseuds/QueenSarabiii
Summary: 'Wouldn't it be nice to be able to capture a star?'
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. P R O F I L E

Name: Rosina Standgard

Age: 28 

Status: Squad Captain (Scouts Regiment) 

Hair: Black

Eyes: Reddish Brown

Height: 4'10

Weapons: ODM gear, sword

Appearance: Beautiful. Long black hair that goes down to your hips in layers and tied off with a red bow at the end. Big reddish brown eyes. Clothing consist of: standard scouts regiment uniform. The shirt under your scout jacket is cropped just under your breast. A sword tucked into the back of your belt.


	2. C H A P T E R 1

My hand reached for the large bottle of liquor. Grasping the spout my hand dragged itself lazily to my mouth. Tipping back the cool liquid dripped into my mouth. After a few long gulps, I pulled the bottle from my lips. Raising it to the light of the disappearing sun I admired the dull brown bottle.

'It's the little things'.

A small smile tugged at my lips.

Then suddenly my peace was ruined.

"Rosie!"

A deep groan vibrated through my chest. My eyes rolled almost instinctually. Slowly my head moved to face the brown-haired girl almost galloping towards me.

"Leave me alone Hange!" I huffed trying to wave off the overenergetic scientist.

"Oi have you seen Levi!?" She practically screamed as she slipped onto the bench next to me her eyes wide in excitement. 'I wonder how she is able to have all this energy?' I thought staring into her eyes.

I sighed turning my head back to the sky bringing the bottle back to my lips. Taking another long swig I placed the bottle down in the space between Hange and me.

"I am not his keeper, plus I haven't seen him since we got back. Why don't you check his office... you know... the place where he spends most of his time?" I groaned running my fingers through my hair.

"I already tried his office, the only other place I could think he would be is with you". She spoke peering over my shoulder to the other side of the bench. "Should you be drinking this much?" She asked noticing the 3 other large bottles of alcohol.

My left eye twitched in irritation, 'I just wanted to enjoy a drink alone'.

"Why don't you check with the commander!" I snapped. My voice came out a lot more irritated than I would have liked but I was.

Hange enthusiastically jumped to her feet stretched her arms over her head, "I forgot to check with him Thank you!" She yelled half walking and jogging to the barracks. I couldn't help but smile at the brown-haired woman, 'She is definitely a character'.

I picked up the bottle finishing off the contents. Placing the now empty bottle on the ground I reached for another. "You can come out now she is gone". I spoke out loud popping the top off and taking another long drink.

"You really shouldn't drink like that". A deep and contentious voice spoke as a shadow materialized from behind one of the stone pillars of the building behind me. Though I couldn't see the man speaking I knew exactly who it was.

"I don't need you judging me Levi". I responded with equal hostility. Stretching my arms over the back of the bench my eyes wandered over the darkening skies. Slowly stars started to appear in the sky. Small twinkling dots lined up left to right, up and down drawing pictures against the dark blue backdrop.

'Wouldn't it be nice to be able to capture a star?'

"It's not good for you Rosina".

"You deal with life by drinking tea, and I deal with life by drinking alcohol". 

Unbeknownst to me Levi had made his way around the bench and settled himself in his famous cross-legged position. The words didn't register mostly cause I made an effort not to hear his concern. I took another swig and placed the bottle between us slowly pushing it towards him.

"Take a drink with me".

He responded with his tongue clicking against his teeth and that 'Tech' sound. "You're such a pest sometimes".

"A pest? Me? I wouldn't dream of it". I scoffed with a laugh.

Slowly but surely he took the bottle. Levi didn't usually drink, and when he did it was because of me, call me a bad influence but it's how we spent our time together.

After a few sips, he pushed the bottle back to me. "Lightweight". I snickered yanking the bottle from his hands. His face turned so that I wouldn't be able to see the ever so subtle blush on his face.

I sighed looking back up to the sky. My eyes tracing the stars as they twinkled one by one. Beautiful.

"Levi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you ever regret joining the military? "

"What kind of question is that? You know there's no other life for people like us".

A harsh response but it's to be expected.

A smile tugged at my lips. Slowly I shifted closer to him, pushing his crossed leg over and nestling my head in his lap.

His body tensed up, his back straightening as he made an attempt to get up from the bench.

"Wha--"

"Stop being a prude. It's just me".

Almost instantly his body relaxed his hand gently taking place on my head rubbing softly. His fingers delicately massaged my scalp. This was one of those moments that were rare for us, so it was nice when no one bothered us when we had them. My eyes slipped shut, my mind drifting to sleep.

"We should go before someone catches us". His voice was soft almost a whisper.

I snuggled into his lap, "Just a few more minutes please". My voice came out in a whisper as I turned to face him.

Another "tch" sound came before he settled back into his spot, his hand returning to its place. His head tilted back as he raised his face to the sky. Looking past him I could see the sky again dotted in its sparkling wonders. My hand reached out. My palms opened wide as if to reach out and pluck out one of those dazzling stars.

"Wouldn't it be amazing to touch one of them?"

"You always did love looking up into the sky".

Another smiled tugged my lips apart.

"It's getting late we should go".

I sluggishly pulled myself from his lap my hands bracing my body against the bench. I suddenly felt tiredness I had never felt before. My eyes heavy, my mind sluggish.

Levi picked himself up from his seated position his legs stretching one by one. Without notice, he rocked back on his heels turned, and began to walk back to the barracks.

"Are you coming?"

I was too tired to respond, I was contemplating just sleeping out under the stars on the bench, but last time I did that the commander ripped me a new one.

Stopping mid through his walk Levi turned to me. His eyes heled an almost soft gaze. His dark eyes looking over the obvious mess I was. And just like he always did, countless times before he walked back to me, crouched down in front of me, and pulled me over his shoulders and onto his back.

"You're pathetic sometimes".

Despite the harsh comment his voice soothed me.

His arms locked under my knees holding me up as he made his way through the night. My head rested in the crook of his neck my chin pressing into the nape. My arms locked around his neck, palms pressed open against his chest.

"Levi?"

A grunt came in response.

"We'll always have each other right?"

My fingers traced against his chest as I nuzzled deeper into the warmth of his back.

"That's a stupid question".

"Can you stop being a pretentious ass and give me an honest answer?" I growled kicking my feet out almost catching him off balance.

A growl vibrated in the back of his throat as he repositioned me on his back and continued the walk.

"Yes".

A smile crossed my face. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck.

"You're my home". I whispered.

"Same".


	3. C H A P T E R 2

"Another expedition already? We just got back last week". I groaned slamming my hands against the surface of the commander's desk. 

"Now now Rosina... If it were up to me I would have pushed this expedition back a few more weeks, but this is coming from the upper brass. It's completely out of my hands". He replied, his eyes peeking over the rim of paperwork in his hands. 

"Absolute bullshit". I cringed between my teeth. 

"Language". Erwin shot back placing his papers down giving me a playful smirk. Usually, I'd have a better response but at this very moment, I wanted to punch him in the face. Rolling my eyes I turned towards the door trying to make my getaway before more bad news could be handed down to me. 

"One more thing". His voice sounded far even in the small office. My head tilted back over my shoulder, our eyes making contact.

'I fucking knew it... An impromptu mission wasn't going to be the only thing the higher-ups were going to shove up my ass'. 

"What now?"

"You're getting all the new recruits". His voice sounded apologetic. Ultimately I knew this wasn't his doing, but this was a death wish. Usually, I was the one who trained new recruits in the field. But to have a squad with members with fresh enlistees on an impromptu mission was suicide. 'Were the higher up just trying to kill people off for the hell of it? Cause that's exactly what was going to happen'. 

"A suicide mission really Erwin?" I whispered, turning back to the commander. He stood from his desk, the chair making a screeching sound as it moved along the wooden floor. He strode around the desk, his long legs moved him gracefully across the small room. His hands grasped my shoulders gently massaging my fatigued muscles. 

"You will be fine". 

"I'm not worried about me..." 

He nodded, "I know". His blue eyes gazed deeply into mine. His right hand moving from my shoulder to the top of my head ruffling my hair. The feathering feeling of his fingers threading through my hair tenderly cupping the back of my head shocked me. 

"Commander?" I muttered, his eyes bore into mine, leaving no room for me to escape his profoundly intense stare. 

Abruptly the door swung open, "Commander!-- Oh was I interrupting?" Hange yelled as she burst through the office door practically pulling it off its hinges. A huge grin plastered across her face. Erwin's hand quickly retreated from my hair a faint look of embarrassment on his face. 

"It's not--" Erwin was cut short by Hange fantastical fantasies of Erwin and I's affairs. 

"What would have happened if I hadn't interrupted commander? Levi you better work fast or the commander is going to steal Rosie from you". She snickered. 

"Tch". An annoyed Levi waltzed into the room wedging himself between the commander and I. His eyes sending a look of utter hatred to the commander. He stood in a defensive stance with his right hand gently pushing and his left palm spread open as if to defend from an attack from the commander. 

"Calm down". I soothed, placing my hand at the apex of his neck and back. Instantly his body relaxed into my touch. My fingers trailed the length of his back stopping at his waist. 

"Ooh, this is interesting. A love triangle in the making". Hange laughed in her psychotic tone. 

The two men stood stoic, each one not giving an inch to the other.

"Okay then... I'll be on my way. When do I leave?" I asked stepping around Levi. 

"Tomorrow morning". 

His eyes didn't move from Levi and neither did Levi's

"Men". I sighed walking out of the room down the hall to my own office. 

∞

My fingers laced behind my head propping me up against the pillow. I shifted in the small uncomfortable bed. It was getting late but I couldn't sleep, my eyes just wouldn't close. The soft flickering of the candle cast dancing shadows all across the room. The faint crackle of the flame gave an oddly soothing ambiance to the darkroom. My eyes drifted close and my mind wandered to the upcoming mission. An incessant tapping at the door to my office brought me back from my train of thoughts. 

"Yes?" I spoke, still laid out on the bed. 

The door swung up with a quiet whoosh. The figure moved in the shadows pushing the door shut with its body. 

"It's late Levi". I spoke at the shadowy figure. 

"I couldn't sleep". He responded making his way to the foot of the bed and plopping himself down. 

I shifted in the bed moving to the side against the wall. I patted the empty space next to me beckoning him over. The sound of him shuffling to take off his boots, jacket, and shirt filled the room. His body slumped into the empty space causing the bed to creak and bounce under our combined weight. One arm settled behind his head while the other was flung over his torso. 

"Bad dreams again?" I mumbled as I pressed my forehead into his shoulder. He didn't speak but gave a slight nod in response.

"Isabel and Furlan?"

Another nod. Levi carried a lot of guilt after they died, and it haunted him every night. The nightmares were so frequent that he'd constantly sneak into my room and sleep in my bed as an escape. I think all the guilt he felt from losing them caused him to be severely overprotective of me. Leading him to persistently needing to be by my side. 

My fingers danced over his chest drawing circles across his smooth porcelain skin. A slight shiver racked over his body as he relaxed into my touch. My hands roamed his chest gently rubbing here and there, finally resting against the crook of his neck, a thumb brushing against the apex of his throat and chest. Levi wasn't someone who was keen on revealing his emotions. Either he despised he even had them or it simply didn't come naturally to him. But between the two of us, he didn't need to tell me anything. I knew him better than he knew himself. 

"Promise me something". He spoke, his voice deep with apprehension, his head turning to me. The small flame cast a warm orange glow over his dark eyes making them sparkle. His eyes held a soft leer as if to plead with me. 

"Come home". 

His words pierced me. His voice was desperate, his eyes sought an answer in mine that I couldn't give him. Coming back from an expedition wasn't always a guarantee, even I knew that my luck would run out someday and the thought of leaving him all alone broke my heart. 'What's the harm and telling him a little white lie. I nuzzled into the nape of his neck, "Don't I always ". 

No response. 

His head only turned back to the ceiling, and a few minutes later he was fast asleep. His chest rose and fell gingerly, a peaceful look settled on his face, the soft sleeping groans and snores resonated from his chest. My eyes felt heavy, the sound of his breathing lulled me to sleep.

The morning light was beginning to break through the dark clouds of the night. Birds chirped their morning song as they fluttered about the narrow opening of the window. 

Looking up I found Levi still sleeping form. A small smile pulled at my lips as I stared into his handsome face. Unconsciously my hand brushed against his cheek. 'I'll let him be'. 

I shimmied away from his body making sure not to make any sudden movements that would suddenly wake him. Lightly swinging my legs over the edge of my bed my feet met the cool wooden floor. I tiptoed to the far corner of the room where my jacket hung over a small chair. I slipped on the jacket and boots and slowly opened the door. Looking back to the bed Levi was still soundly snoozing. 

'I am glad he is getting some time to sleep'.


	4. C H A P T E R 3

"Such a pretty little girl, are you lost? Do you need help getting home?" The man's disgusting breath wafted across my face. There was nowhere for me to run, my back was up against the wall. The man in uniform towered over me cornering me in the dark dingy alleyway. Trash and boxes lined the walls of the surrounding buildings, the air thick with a putrid stench. 

"If you come with me and do what I say I might just be nice enough to take you with me to the surface". His face held a revolting grin, his fingers ran against my cheeks and exposed shoulders. 

"I'd rather die". I spat back in his face, my brown-red eyes staring into his. The evil smile only widened. His hand caught a fist full of my hair yanking my head back into the wall behind me slamming my head. My vision blurred for a moment, my head pounded against my skull. A strangled gasp flew past my lips the wind being knocked out of me. His right hand moved from my hair to my neck, his fingers wrapping around tightly. My hands wrapped around his arm in an effort to push him away but it was no use, I was just too weak. 

"I ought to teach you a lesson for being so arrogant". His face pressed against mine, his breath was sour with the smell of tobacco. His other arm moved to my shirt grabbing hold of the collar and yanking down hard ripping the already tattered piece of clothing. The cloth fell from my body exposing me to the man.

'Is this just how it is?' My arms fell to my sides, all emotions fading from my face. 'I am too weak to fight him off'. 

"Now you're being a good girl". His lips moved closer and closer and all I could do was watch him draw nearer and nearer. My stomach flipped with a disgusting churn. 

Suddenly the man fell forward with a loud groan. His eyes rolled in the back of his head just as it hit the space of the wall just to the right of me. My eyes widened. 

A boy around my age stood in front of me beating the living daylights out of the man who accosted me. After a few more stomps to the back, the boy's eyes turned to me an expressionless look on his face.

Walking up to me he pulled his shirt off and tossed it to me. The shirt landed in my hands. I was too shocked to put the shirt on, I was still staring in amazement at the boy who saved me. 

"Stop gawking and put it on". His voice was deep for a boy his age. Nevertheless, I followed his command. I slipped the rather large shirt on and looked down at the man who was beaten half to death. He wore a military uniform with the insignia for the MP's. His brown hair matted from the dirt kicked up from the ground. I could feel the anger rise in my body, my cheeks inflaming with seething hatred. I wanted to cave his head in. 

A hand wrapped around mine pulling me over the body and down the alleyway. "It's not worth it". He spoke not bothering to look back at me as we broke into a light jog. 

"What's your name?" I asked. 

"...Levi". 

"Thanks for helping". 

No response, but the hand that held mine clenched as if to acknowledge my thanks. 

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as we rounded a sharp corner and ran down another alley. 

"To where I live". 

I nodded and continued to follow. 

After a few more twists and turns we finally made it to Levi's destination. He reached for the beaten up door in front of us pushing it in. 

The entirety of the room was dark, a dreary sofa sat in the far corner. A large dark figure laid out on the couch. One leg was tossed over the back of the couch while the other was swung over the edge touching the floor. An empty bottle clutched in his hands and a hat covered his face, the sounds of light snoring filled the room. 

Levi released my hand making his way to the man on the couch. After a moment of looking the man over he kicked him hard in the leg. The man shot up with a loud groan, the hat falling away from his face. 

"What the--- you little runt what's the big idea!" His voice was raspy no doubt from the sudden awakening and the liquor that coated his dry throat. "Huh" His eyes suddenly focused on me. 

"You brought yourself a girlfriend?" He laughed jumping to his feet and walking over to me. His eyes searched me up and down, a funny smirk on his face. His hand landed on my head ruffling my hair. 

"She's pretty cute. You better take good care of her Levi". He said walking past me yanking the door open and walking out. I could feel my face turn tomato red. 'Girlfriend? Cute?'. 

"Is that your dad?" I asked my eyes moving to the ground trying to avoid eye contact. 

"Dad? Huh, he's hardly even a person". His voice reflecting the indifference in his face. "Anyways.... You're welcome to stay here as long as you want". 

My eyes shot to his, I was dismayed. "Are you serious?" I replied. 

"Yeah why not. Just don't make a mess and clean after yourself". He responded turning back to the couch fixing the disarranged pillows. 

"Thank you". 

"Mmhmm".


	5. C H A P T E R 4

My head was throbbing, I felt like I was run over by a horse. Just as my eyes opened to the dimly lit room the door slammed open. I pulled myself from the bed the thin sheet falling away from my body as my torso pivoted up. A sharp piercing pain shot through my body, a hiss flying past my lips. 

Levi stood at the threshold, his hand gripping the doorknob with such veracity that I could see his knuckles turn ghost white. His usual inexpressible face was contorted with worry and distress. From the corner of my eyes, I could see the commander sitting in a seat gawking at Levi's abnormal behavior. 

His eyes darted around the room finally landing on me. He rushed to my bedside, standing over me, his eyes searched over me, trying to detect any major injuries. His fists balled as he stared me down, his jaw clenching and unclenching, his eyes distraught. 

"She is fine, aside from a few broken and fractured bones and bruises her heath isn't in any real danger". Erwin denoted from his spot against the wall. My eyes flashed to him, he held such an intense gaze as he stared into my face. 

Levi's body flopped onto the bed. His head hung over his knees supported by his hands. I shifted closer, the pain flooded through my body was almost unbearable. My teeth sunk into my lip to hold back any moans of anguish. I brushed my hand against his cheek. "Look at me, I am okay". His head tilted to me, his eyes full. I reached out my hand laying against his chest, "I am home Levi". His eyes shifted away.

His hand clutched mine, shaking. 

"I'll take my leave. Rosina I will check on you later". Erwin spoke picking himself and walking out shutting the door as he left. 

"What happened?"

My hand retreated from his. My hand pushed through my hair, raking the strands over my shoulder. "They were just kids, fresh out of recruitment. The moment they saw the titans they broke formation..." My head hung, a sigh vibrating through me. "I tried to save them, but every time I finished off a surge of titans more would come and others would flee. One by one I lost them... I tried". My voice trailed. 

His arm wrapped around my shoulders pulling me to him. Despite the sheer pain that pierced through my body I felt at ease being in his embrace. "You came home, that's all that matters to me". My head nestled in the crook of his neck, a feeling of calm washing over me. 

"Can we go out and watch the stars?" I asked my head shifting to look up at him. 

"Shouldn't you be in bed resting" He sighed. 

"I've been through worse", I snickered. 

"Tch. Fine".


	6. C H A P T E R 5

"Rosina pay attention."

The sound of my name rang in my ears. I was brought back to reality. My fingers tightened around the reins, my vision adjusting to the dark hairs that made up the horse's mane, the thundering vibration of hooves beating against the dirt road flooded my senses.

'How long have we been riding?'

My head cocked back to the person who called to me. I didn't realize how far ahead I was from the rest of the squad. Levi road to my right, his body leaning forward and lifted from the saddle as he worked to catch up. His face twisted in aggravation, his bottom lip sucked in as his teeth bit down. A smirk curled at the corners of my lips, 

"Rosina! Keep an eye out!" Erwin's voice trailed behind. 

My right hand shot up in a thumbs up. You could say I was the most reckless one of the group, and when I wasn't the one leading expeditions I was the definition of erratic. 

"You're being too reckless!" Levi yelled finally catching up to me. 

Peeking over the horizon I could barely make out the massive blob-like figures running and flailing towards us. 'It's time'. 

"Hey, Levi let's have a contest!" I yelled over the rumble of running horses. 

"This isn't a game!" He yelled back, pulling his horse in close. 

I cocked my head in his direction grinning, "You have my back, and I have yours." 

He nodded. 

"Heads up!" I yelled, pushing up into a standing position. 

The lanky, chunky, scraggly, stocky, brutish, fat, and slim bodies barreled towards us headless of any hesitation. Each moving towards us in their own dislocated way. My eyes narrowed as I waited for just the right time to move in. The titan that ran ahead of the pack was a dangly thing, almost dainty. Its arms were stretched out to either side of its body, its head bobbed side to side as its body bounded towards us. A disgusting smile plastered on its face, its hair matted down to the left side of its face. 

"You're mine." I grinned jumping off the horse deploying the ODM gear. The hooks sunk into its skin with a sharp thunk. I launched forward swinging around its feet, pivoting up swinging high above its head. My arms pulled back and trusted forward in a slashing motion at the back of the titan's neck. The blades sunk satisfyingly into the nape, the lump of flesh falling away from its body. Blood spewed from the open wound staining my face and body. The titan fell to its knees, falling flat on its face without so much as a sound.

"Gotcha." I grinned. 

The sizzling sound of the gas canisters echoed above me. In a flash of green and brown Levi attack the next titan in the line-up. 

'Can't let him beat me.' 

∞ 

"And that's the last of them," I said, inspecting the dull blades in my hands. 

"You're too reckless Rosina." Erwin huffed as he surveyed the scattered corpse. The steam that wafted down from their bodies stung the insides of my noes. The smell was sickening but after countless slayings, the smell was starting to become tolerable. 

"I am out of practice, the two months in the hospital really slowed me down." 

"Slowed down? You've managed to keep up with Levi with all the injuries you sustained, if you ask me you've hardly slowed down. The two of you are devils." 

My eyes narrowed, an evil smirk tugging at my lips. My head cocked back, "Oi! How many did you get?!" 

"I got 12." 

"15, Looks like I beat you this time." I giggled. 

"Whatever."


End file.
